Sweet DNA
by aem91
Summary: Tony is finally on a small vacations from Ironman and he recieve a call from Annie, his daughter, school, in what problem a 10 year old could get into?


_** THANKS TO SAICHICK FOR EVERYTHING, WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL BETA! **_

_**IRON MAN BELONGS TO MARVEL**_

_**ANNIE TO ME !**_

"_**So, Miss Stark," Professor Oldman asked, "are you saying I'm wrong? The last time I checked, I was the professor and you**_** were the student!"**

"**Yes, Mr. Old**_**-man!**_**" Annie Stark laughed sarcastically. "I'm saying that your equation has a mistake."**

"**Well, come up and show my mistake," the professor challenged. ****Annie stood up in front of the class****. Of course she was the youngest one [in the class]. Everyone else was 17, while she was only 10. She stood in front of the blackboard and solved the mistake. Mr. 'Old-man' stood there with his mouth wide open. A ten year old had just humiliated him in front of his class!**

"**Yeah… there you go," she said, clapping her hands together. "Oh, and the last time I checked, my IQ was way higher than your IQ!" The whole class started to laugh and murmur under their breath "Mr. Old**_**-man.**_**"**

"**That's it! Stark! To the directors' office!" he said angrily.**

"**What! I just…"**

"**I don't care!" he said, "I can't stand you anymore! Now go!" **

"**Whatever!" Annie said, taking her Jansport backpack and heading out. "I bet I can explain way better this math game!" **

"**I can't believe Fury finally let me rest for a while and you're dragging me to stupid meeting!" Tony grumbled.**

"**Your name is on the building, Tony," Pepper replied.**

"**Yeah, but I don't even listen to them, Pep," Tony said. "Why should I? I mean … it's always the same, and you know that."**

**Pepper was about to argue, but she was interrupted by Jarvis.**

"**Mr. Stark, Miss Starks' school is calling," JARVIS stated. "Should I take the call?"**

"**Saved by the bell!" Tony exclaimed. "Yes! Of course, Jarvis. Take the call."**

"**Hello?" an intimidated secretary said.**

"**Yes, this is Mr. Starks' residence. Do you need anything?" Tony answered in a falsetto voice. Pepper hit him in the shoulder, a very bruised shoulder.**

"**Ow!" Tony hissed in pain. "No need to do that!"**

"**This is Ms. Potts, Mr. Starks' personal assistant," Pepper said, smiling to herself. May I help you?" **

"**Thank you, Ms. Potts," - the secretary said.- "I'm calling from Our Lady of Malibu. It seems Miss Stark is in the directors' office … again … and her teacher is asking for Mr. Stark to come."**

"**Can I talk to my daughter?" Tony suddenly asked.**

"**Uhm, I-I, let me ask," the shocked - secretary- said. They waited. "Mr. Stark, the director needs you to come here."**

"**Tell him I'll be there in 20 minutes," - Tony said**

"**Y-yes, Mr. Stark," - the secretary nervously stammered**

"**Jarvis end of call," Tony said.**

"**Yes, Sir," the AI answered.**

"**That's it?" - Pepper angrily demanded- "I mean, C'mon, Tony! You're not even mad? This is the fourth call from her school in less than a month!"**

"**Pep, she's ten, about to go to college, I know how it feels," - Tony said - "I'm sure she could handle much more complicated things than just math and physics equations problems."**

"**Tony," - Pepper said - "at least she should control what she says."**

"**We don't even know what happened," Tony said. "Let's go. Just let me change. I feel stupid in these suits you make me wear."**

"**They're not stupid," Pepper replied - "They're formal." **

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tony muttered. **

**Pepper sighed and looked at the wonderful view. Annie was a troublemaker and she was ten. Pepper couldn't imagine what Annie would be like when she turned 16.**

"**I'm ready!" Tony said, jumping the last staircase. He hissed in pain. Another bruise. He was wearing jeans, an MIT shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked younger … except for the cuts in his hands and face. "Let's go. I don't like to keep her waiting."**

"**Her?" - Pepper scoffed - "What about her teachers?" **

"**Good God, Pepper!" - he laughed. - "I think she should teach them a couple of things."**

"**Just go Tony," - Pepper sighed **

"**What?" - he said, almost pouting. "You're not coming?" **

**If Tony is the daddy, then Pepper is the mommy!**

"**No, someone has to go to the meeting," - Pepper replied - "I've got to find another excuse for your absence."**

"**Easy," - Tony said. - "Blame it on Ironman. But I would really like you to come. If I'm the dad then you're…"**

"**Tony!"- Pepper exclaimed- "Don't even say that! I would never take Maya's place."**

"**I'm sure you wouldn't," Tony replied - "but Annie needs a mom and …"**

"**Tony! You need to go! Now!" Pepper ordered, signaling that it was the end of the conversation. **

"**Alright! Alright!" he said, closing the door. "I'm on my way! Bye iron mommy!"**

**Tony arrived at the school. God! He felt weird. He hadn't been in a high school since he was … 10 or less. He walked into the halls, looking for the directors' office.**

"**Look! It's ironman! So it means the rumor is true? His daughter is in the school!" a kid said. "Ironman. Can you blow something up? Like the school? Perhaps?"**

"**Believe me kid," Tony laughed. "I would like to. Now, can you tell me where the directors' office is?"**

"**Sure, just follow me." The kid started to run, stopping in his locker and taking out a sharpie and a notebook. "But first, two autographs."**

"**Sure, sure," he said, giving the Tony Stark autographs. **

"**Hmm, I mean a Tony Stark autograph and an Ironman autograph," the kid corrected.**

"**Uh … alright," Tony said, making something up. "There you go, kiddo! Now, a deal is a deal! Take me to the office."**

"**Alright, Mr. Ironman!" the boy said, walking thru the long hall. "Here you are." **

"**Sure, thanks," - Tony mumbled - He was standing right in front of the office thinking what would he say. Sure, the school may call a lot, but they had never asked him to come in person before nor Pepper. Tony was handling his fatherly things now. He opened the door and the personal assistant of the director blushed at the sight of him.**

"**Mr. Stark," she said. "We didn't expect you so soon."**

"**Yeah, well the iron man suit is fast," he said.**

"**You came in the suit?" the stunned assistant said.**

"**No, I was kidding," Tony replied. "Fury would kill me!"**

"**Fury?" **

"**Um, someone," Tony mumbled. "Anyway, let's get this done. Where is she?" **

"**That door," the secretary said. "Just let me say you're here."**

"**Sure," Tony said, "but first, what did she do this time?"**

"**I don't know, Sir," - the secretary replied -. "Mr. Kingsley, Mr. Stark is here. Yes, yes, sorry." She hung up and looked at Tony.**

"**Come in, Mr. Stark," [Mr. Kingsley said.]**

"**Thank you," Tony said, opening the door and finding his daughter sitting in a chair next to a face that was familiar, but he didn't quite remember…. He sat next to Annie in an empty chair. "Hey, sweetheart, how are you?" he added, taking her hand in his.**

"**I'm pretty bored, if I may say," Annie said. "Where is Pepper?" - The girl said looking for Tony assistant **

"**Actually… I was about to have a director meeting at the factory and…" Tony started to say.**

"**I saved you," Annie finished.**

"**Yeah, you did, "Tony said. "Thanks for that!" **

**Annie laughed. The director and the teacher just watched.**

"**Mr. Stark?" the intimidated director said, "we need to talk about your daughters' behavior." He was not afraid of Tony, but rather what he represented.**

"**What's with her?" Tony asked with feigned innocence. "I'm sure she behaves. Right, Annie?"**

"**Mr. Old-man here doesn't think so!" Annie exclaimed. "I mean, I found a mistake in an easy equation and he got mad. It's not my fault!"**

"**It's that so?" Tony asked, raising one eyebrow. "Because my 'boss' let the suit rest for a few days so I could bond with my daughter and now that I finally get some rest, you call me for **_**that? **_**I mean, you should be talking to the teacher, not the 10 year old student that found his mistake…"**

"**Yes, Mr. Stark," the director replied, "but it's not that, we are very glad that we have such a smart girl in our school, but... It's the **_**way**_** she does things."**

"**Being incredibly smart comes with its consequences, Mr… "**

"**Kingsley" **

"**Well, Mr. Kingsley, problem solved," Tony said, standing up.**

"**No, Stark it is **_**not**_** solved," the vaguely familiar teacher angrily replied. "Your daughter spoiled behavior does not surprise me. It takes after yours, of course. You haven't changed in all these years" **

**Tony looked at Annie… "Who's this?"**

"**I'm your daughters' teacher," Mr. Oldman replied. "The one she humiliated in front of the class." **

"**I was telling the truth," Annie defended. "What do you want me to do? Lie, Mr. **_**Old-man**_**?"**

"**Starting with that, Miss Stark," he angrily replied. "It's Olman, not Old Man!"**

"**Mr. Old, I mean … Olman," Tony interrupted, catching himself before he repeated his daughter's insult, "I'm sorry for that. She's a kid. You know how kids can be sometimes? And what do you mean after all these years? Because you seem utterly familiar."**

"**Because I was your teacher at MIT, Mr. Stark," Mr. Oldman replied. "You were 15."**

"**Oh yeah… no, no I don't remember sorry," Tony said.**

"**I'm not surprised. You had **_**a headache**_** that day," Mr. Oldman said sarcastically.**

"**What day?"**

"**The day we got into a fight and I sent you to detention," Oldman snapped. "You called your father, the great Howard Stark and…"**

"**And they fired you the next day…," Tony finished. "Yeah! I remember that everyone was congratulating me and I didn't even know why."**

"**Mon Dieu," Annie interrupted. "You're doing this because of him! Excuse me … but are you frickin mad? I wasn't even born!"**

"**Look kid," Mr. Olman said, "You're gonna be the next CEO of one of the largest companies in the United States. A company that produces most of the money here. Employs thousands of employees in California and New York, I don't want to think what it's going to be like in your hands…" **

"**Mr. Olman … this is… " the director interjected.**

"**No, Mr. Kingsley," Olman interrupted. "I know you think about this too!"**

"**Well, maybe…" Kingsley replied.**

"**Are you being serious?" – Stark stated **

"**Of course we are, Mr. Stark!" Olman said. Kingsley stayed quiet.**

"**I'M 10 YEARS OLD!" Annie shouted. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF THE COMPANY!"**

**Tony looked at her. "Of course you are going to take care of the company. You are smart like me, or more!" **

"**Dad… I…"**

"**Look, we just wanted to make sure that you understand what your daughter is like," Mr. Olman said, "but now I see you haven't changed at all."**

"**Excuse me?" a stunned Tony exclaimed, turning to the director. "And you expect me to believe this is my daughters' fault based upon his attitude towards her, towards me?"**

"**Mr. Stark," the director wearily replied. "Mr. Olman is right. Annie's attitude towards her teachers isn't proper, most of the teachers, feel… intimidated by her, She needs to stay quiet or at least let them finish"**

"**Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony exclaimed, getting angry.**

"**Mr. Stark … we're just concerned." **

"**Concerned about what?" Tony said angrily. "She's ten!, It's not like she's going to take over Stark Industries tomorrow. Besides. This is a school. She's supposed to learn and if she sees something is wrong of course she's going to say it! And you, Mr. Old-man! She's my kid, so no! She's not going to shut up anytime you want. She knows what is good and wrong, and she knows how people with closed minds work. Closed minds like yours. Now get up, sweetie, we're leaving."**

"**What?" director Kingsley said. "Mr. Stark … I'm sure we could solve this problem. Let's just talk!"**

"**There is nothing to talk about. I'm going to send someone to pick Annie's papers and stuff… C'ya!" Tony said standing taking Annie's backpack and then taking her hand, her uniform, making her look smaller - "Let's go baby, just you and I," he said in the hallway, Mr. Kingsley behind him - "You look ridicuoulous in that uniform you know, it make's you look short" **

"**Mr. Stark, please think about this," Kingsley reasoned. "She can't be without a school, and we are the best option around here."**

"**Look, she doesn't need school anyways," Tony replied. "She already finished. It was just to keep her here. I didn't want her to leave for college just yet because I know how hard is for a 10 year old boy. I can't imagine how it will be for a girl, alright?"**

"**What? College is ridiculous!" Kingsley replied. "She's 10. She can't go to college."**

"**I started college at eleven," Tony smirked. "And I did pretty good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take my daughter home because finally, Ironman is on vacation." **

"**Really!" Annie said, walking out from her school. She really missed the play dates.**

"**Yes, baby, let's go," Tony said. "It's your grandmother's birthday. We're going to go leave some flowers on her grave and then eat at her favorite restaurant."**

"**Okay," Annie replied. "Thanks for taking me out of there, Daddy."**

"**You're welcome, princess."**


End file.
